The Rain: Our Unshed Tears
by kc creation
Summary: Running away was no way to save themselves. HxK rated for mention of rape, violence, language, and yaoi.
1. Red Eyes And Raindrops

**((A/N: Okay.. Somehow I've taken all of my fiction ideas.. And attempted to stick them into an angst/romance/humor story.. I have no idea how it happened either...**

**Well, this'll be yet another songfiction.. Because I find it very hard to space out my stories with song lyrics.. **

**I'd also like to say that I do know that Akito's actually a girl.. But for plot purposes.. He'll stay male.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Only One" by _Yellowcard_.**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Chapter One**

_Broken this fragile thing now._

_And I can't , I can't pick up the _

_pieces. And I've thrown all my_

_words around. But I can't, I can't_

_give you a reason._

Thin, smooth, _cold _fingers ran through my hair as I attempted to ignore the warm breath on my face. It was disgusting. His hands on me, when he claimed that touching me was a sin. That _I _was a sin. I held back a growl as he stroked my cheek.. Then slowly, he pulled away, only to slap me moments later. "You think you're free, don't you!" He screamed through the darkness of the cool autom night. "You think that just because that _ugly_ girl is here.. I won't lock you up!" I winced as he yanked hard on my hair. "Well, I'm still going to!.. Because you're still the same _sickening,vile,monster_.. And that girl will never be able to change that!" I felt tears form behind my eyes at the word _monster_. I wasn't a monster.. I was Kyo Sohma.. And I was just like eneryone else.

_I feel so broken up. So broken up._

_And I give up. I give up. I just wanna_

_tell you so you know._

"The day's growing near, you know." He stated as he loosened his grip on my hair. "You know you'll never beat _dear_ Yuki.. You know that very well, don't you?" He smirked and I stared at my clenched fists. He tilted my chin up and whispered,"And if you run.. _I'll find you_." He paused before stating,"And if I can't find you.. I'll hurt _him_." I heart almost stopped at the mention of the word _'him'. _He couldn't possibly know about my secret love, could he?.. No. Nobody knew, but Tohru and myself.. And Tohru only knew because she'd heard me talking in my sleep. The sickly man before me sent all hope crashing when he added,"I'll hurt your _darling_ ox." I almost didn't notice the cool, slender fingers gripping the edge of my jeans. When I finally _did_ notice what he was doing.. It was too late.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try_

_to get to you. You are my only one. I let go._

_There's just no one who get's me like you do._

_You are my only one... My only one._

**((Haru's POV))**

_'Shit!'_ I mentally cursed as the first few droplets of rain began to fall. This just wasn't my night. Sure, the weather had _started out_ nice, but after a couple hours of walking, it had gotten considerably colder.. and rainy.. Not to mention the fact that I'd been lost since the end of school. I had wanted to get to the Sohma estate as fast as possible, but as always, my lack of directional sense made it harder than I'd expected. Not that I'd actually expected to get home faster than anyone else in the first place.. But I had to try! Kyo had been called by Akito for yet another meeting this week. He'd been called five times already and after each one, he'd come back with another hurt arm or a bad limp in his leg. It was Friday, which mean't that Kyo wouldn't have to come home early for bed.. So Akito could keep him longer than before. This is what really worried me.

_Made my mistakes, let you down. And_

_I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran_

_my whole life in the ground. And I can't,_

_I can't give up when you're gone._

I squinted through the dark as a blotch of bright orange slowly limped into my view. Bright orange hair.. And dark crimson _blood.. _"Kyo!" I half yelled, half yelped as I ran toward him. He stared up at me with a broken look I never thought I'd see in his eyes. When I finally reached him, he'd fallen to his knees. Eyes shut tight, and fists clenched as if he were trying to hold himself back from something .. _'From what though?'_ I asked myself. From punching me? Embracing me?.. From crying?.. I found myself hoping it was the second. _"Kyo.." _I whispered and he flinched. "What _happened_?" He finally opened his crimson eyes which were filled with a mixture of fear, pain, and confusion. "Nothing." He answered in a whisper and my anger got the best of me.

_And something's breaking up. Breaking _

_up. I feel like givin' up. Like givin' up. _

_I won't walk out until you know._

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stare into my eyes. "Damnit Kyo!.. What the Hell happened!" He flinched again, but this time it was with a lot more desperation. I felt my heart sting from his actions. Why was he so desperate to get away from me? Of course, I knew he'd never be able to return my feelings.. But he never seemed so desperate to run from me before. And his tone.. So cold and empty.. It worried me greatly. "Nothing." I heard him choke as he appeard to be fighting back sobs. "Kyo -" I started, but he interupted by pushing me away and screaming," Why do you care anyway, you stupid cow!" My heart stung again. "Why!" Tears were falling freely down his cheeks by now. "You're not supposed to!.. I'm the cat! _The stupid, weak, ugly, frightening, sickening, vile cat!.. _I'm not supposed to love! - I only cause pain!.. I'm only here to be used by everyone over and over again!.. the _vile **monster**_.. the _**worthless** whore_.."

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try _

_to get to you. You are my only one. I let go. _

_There's just no one who gets me like you do. _

_You are my only, my only one._

_'Whore?' _I asked myself before realizing what the statement meant. It was like the last piece of a large, challenging puzzle.. The piece that you could never seem to find.. Akito requesting Kyo to visit for all those long hours, the multiple injuries, the broken looks.. _The fear. _It all fit together perfectly.. And it all angered me beyond reason. "_Kyo.." _I whispered as I reached out to him. "Akito.. Did he?.." I paused before going on. "rape you?" I watched as the cat's eyes shown pure horror. He nodded so quickly, I barely caught it before he'd thrown himself into my arms. Eyes that had just moments ago stopped crying, shed tears again. Words he had just been screaming in anger were now being resited in hurt and shame. I held my kitten.. In what I thought to be the last embrace we'd share.

_Here I go, so dishonistly. Leave a note_

_for you, my only one. And I know you_

_can see right through me. So let me go._

_And you will find someone._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I thought of myself so stupid at that moment. Until the ox pulled me into his arms and all thoughts ceased. He was so warm, so gentle. "What should I do?.." I whispered so quietly that I was sure he wouldn't hear it. Yet he surprised me by answering with,"You should leave.. For your own safety.. He could kill you.. So you should leave. And not just Sohma land.. You should go far away.. Somewhere they'll never expect to find you." I held him tighter and whispered,"I can't.. He said that if I left.." I didn't want to finish. What if he rejected me? I looked up into his eyes to find a warmth that I never thought could possibly be directed toward me. "He said.. That he'd hurt you.." he smiled at me and lightly kissed my forhead. "Well, I'll just have to go with you, won't I?"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and _

_try to get to you. You are my only one._

_I let go. There just no one, no one like you._

_You are my only, my only one._

Our first stop was Shigure's house to get my things and bid farewell to Tohru. I felt so bad when I saw the shocked and saddened expression she wore, but it lightened when she smiled and wished us good luck in both our trip andour relatioinship. The second she had whispered to me on my way out. Haru had later asked my why I'd been blushing so badly while leaving the house..Our second stopwas back to Sohma House to get some of Haru's belongings and some money. Tohru'd already given us enough food to last an entire year..

_My only one.._

_My only one.._

_My only one.._

We left on a train to the farthest airport at about 5 am. We were heading to America, where we'd finally be free from Akito's grip..

Haru stared down at me and whispered,"I love you." My heart skipped a beat. "I.. I - I love you too." I answered in a shaky voice. He smiled at me and closed the gap between our lips..

We were starting a journey to a new life. - He had told me. A new life with Haru. It didn't sound half bad..

_You are my only, my only one.._

**- To Be Continued -**

**((A/N: Yay! I actually finished the first chapter! Like always, the story's title sucks.. But I guess I've never been good a thinking up titles. How I envy those who are.. Like _BakaDen _and _Ky0Kichi_..**

**Well, there it was..**

**Please REview and tell me what you thought!))**


	2. Moving In

**((A/N: Chapter Two! I would like to take the time now to say: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Missing" by _Evanescence_. I sure wish I did.. :(**

**To All Those Who Reviewed:**

**BakaDen: Even if you _do_ get writers block, you're still a lot better of a writer than I am. But why envy me?... You're actually excited about it? That's good. I was afraid no one would care for this story.. I beat myself up really bad for what I did to Kyo. **

**flyingdaggers: Well, Tohru didn't _really_ give them enough food to last the whole trip. She just gave them a lot. Let's just say that they had a lot of plastic bags handy.**

**Mistress Of Muses: Yeah, I love this pairing as well. The song's also rather catchy.. Yeah, poor poor Kyo! I feel so guilty for what I did to the poor kitten!**

**Rayka: I'm attempting to.. and failing miserably.. **

**Kat R. Fair: Yay! I've never had anyone dance for one of my stories before!.. I feel so special. Yeah, those are my favorite kinds. I guess that's why I'm so obsessed with writing them.**

**Kaerleer: I probably would've liked that title better if it hadn't taken me _three days_ to come up with it. ((backs away)) okay, here's another chapter!.. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm just going through a bit of writer's block/too much homework right now.**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Chapter Two**

**((Haru's POV))**

_Please, please forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_"The plane will be landing shortly." _called a loud voice, waking me from my light slumber. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed a tuff of messy orange hair laying on my lap. _'Kyo..' _I smiled and ran my fingers through the soft locks of bright orange. Then, I gently stoked his cheek, causing him to whimper and flinch. His crimson eyes shot open and he yanked his head from my lap, eyes wide in fear. "Kyo?" I asked, bringing him into my arms where he shook with sobs he was attempting to hold back. "Don't.. Please, no.. **Stop!"** He yelled into my shoulder as people began to stare. I smiled awkwardly and continued to attempt calming the cat down. A few people bagan whispering something about it being too early in the morning for this. I knew Kyo couldn't hear them though.. He was still trapped in his own memories.. His nightmares..

_Maybe someday, you'll look up,_

_and barely conscious, you'll say to_

_no one,"Isn't something missing?"_

**((Kyo's POV))**

A cold hand stroked my cheek and I was instantly brought back to the memories the last night. _'Cold fingers ran over my bare skin, leaving a chilling feeling behind. The dark eyes of the finger's owner stared down at me in a mixture of pleasure, lust, and hatred. Cold fingers were replaced with equally cold, sharp metal that cut through my skin.. Covering the chilling feeling with the warmth of my own blood..' _My mind was screaming for my body to flee, but nothing happened for a long while.. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me and I struggled aginst them begging,"Don't.. Please, no.. **Stop!" **Yet the arms did not release me. They only held me tighter in an embrace that I soon found comfortable. I slipped back into a peaceful slumber.. Away from Akito.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know.You _

_forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?.. Isn't something_

_missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

**((Haru's POV))**

Kyo calmed down about ten minutes before it was announced that the plane was landing. I felt bad for waking the poor neko(1), but I couldn't, very well, carry him. "Kyo." I whispered in a gentle voice and shook him lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned in protest. "We're here." I stated and he stood up quickly, attempting to collect the small amount of things we'd brought into this section of the plane. "Calm down, kitten." I stated and he looked a me oddly at the nickname, but said nothing. That was odd for Kyo.. But I guess it was only to be expected after all that had happened.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you_

_won't try for me, not now. Though I'd_

_die to know you love me. I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Where are we, anyway?" Kyo asked as we carried our luggage out into the crowded street. "Uh.." I thought for a moment and remembered the city's name. "We're in a place called Chicago." Kyo's eyes went wide and he stopped walking. "We went _that_ far?" He asked. I nodded and continued walking, the cat followed closely behind. "Well.." He began. "Where are we going?" I stopped and sent him a sheepish grin. "I dunno." He shook his head in silent disagreement as we began walking again. "So what are we gonna do?" He asked in a harsher tone than before. "The money you took can only last so long.." I smiled at his warning. "Well, I was thinking.. We could probably start by getting jobs." He rolled his eyes and asked,"Did it take you all night to come up with that?"

_Please, please forgive me, but I_

_won't be home again. I know what_

_you do to yourself. I breathe deep and_

_cry out,"Isn't something missing.._

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

**((Kyo's POV))**

After about thirty minutes of walking aimlessly, we arrived at the very large building. On the front door hung a sign that read,"Room For Rent" in large, slanted letters. Undernieth that, in slightly more readable writing, was the price per month. The price seemed reasonable for a place this nice looking, so I grabbed Haru's arm and drug him to the door. All the while he looked as if he had no idea what was happening. "You're wanting to stay here?" He _finally_ asked in a voice of disbelief. I paused for a moment before growling,"Yeah.. Why're you so shocked!" He only smirked and rang the doorbell. We heard a muffled yell of,"Comming!" and feet running down the stairs. We also heard a crash, a yelp, and a curse, then the door opened to reveal a tall, medium sized woman that seemed in her mid twenties. Her long, brown hair was worn up in a loose ponytale, and she stared at us with ice blue eyes. "I'm guessing you're here for the room?" She asked.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you_

_won't try for me, not now. Though I'd_

_die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**((Haru's POV))**

We sat in a large, bright red room. I tried to keep my eyes to the floor, since the color was giving me a headache. Kyo looked like he was going to throw up. I wondered if he was effected by the woman's bad taste in.. Everything.. Like myself, or if he was just nervous. The woman walked back into the room with three cups of cold soda and I suddenly realized how thirsty I'd been. "By the way." She stated after handing Kyo his drink. "I'm Kathy McRaven(2)." She held her hand out to me and I shook it, even if I wasn't used to the gesture(3). "Well, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, and this is Kyo Sohma." I stated and Kyo's head shot up at the mention of his name. Poor kitten, he really did look patheticly nervous sitting there. "Interesting names." She stated. "You're not from around here, are you?" I shook my head._ "We're from Japan..(4)" _Kyo muttered from his corner of the bright red couch.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you _

_don't care. And if I sleep, just to dream _

_of you, I'll wake without you there. Isn't_

_something missing? Isn't something?.._

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't stay.." She stated, and I felt myself smile. "I mean, by the looks of you, you're runaways, right?" I glanced over to Kyo, who was now completely tense and _really_ looked like he was going to throw up. He was acting way too timid for anyone who knew him _not_ to notice. For the millionth time, I felt thankful for the idea of running away. I didn't even want to _think_ of how much worse he'd be at Shigure's.. "Hello?.. Anyone in there?" The woman, Kathy, asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Wha?.. Oh, yeah.. We are." I stated and Kyo loosened up a bit. Kathy smiled and picked up one of our many bags. "I was one once too." She stated cheerfully, then looked lost in thought. "Only I didn't leave the country, only the state.. It was when I found out I was pregnant." She motioned for us to follow and added,"That was a long time ago though.. Over four years."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you_

_won't try for me, not now._

I found myself asking about what happened to the baby. I didn't mean to, and by the look on Kyo's face, he was worried we'd get kicked out for asking _too_ personal of questions. "She's starting her first year of preschool." Kathy answered as we walked up the stairs. "Her name's Sarah." As we reached the room I guessed was ours, and she turned and looked Kyo up and down. He stared in a different direction, pretending he didn't notice. "Kyo, isn't it?" She asked, and he nodded. "You have pretty eyes." I watched in amusment as his face went from shocked, to embarassed, to nervous all in one split second. He was _way_ too adorable for his own good.

_Though I'd die to know you_

_love me.. I'm all alone._

**((Kyo's POV))**

"She was nice." Haru stated as we began unpacking. I chose to ignore the comment, trying to concentrate on the task of loading the food in the fridge. After I finished, I finally answered with,"She talked too much." Haru stared at me for a moment and uncharacteristicly burst out laughing. "What!" He asked/yelled, as anger boiled inside of me. How could he just laugh at me like that! And what I'd said was true!.. "It's nothing, nevermind." Haru answered, resuming his task of unpacking clothes. _'Stupid cow..' _I thought as a small smile formed on my lips. Yeah, he was a stupid, absent minded, directionally challenged cow.. But he was mine.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

- To Be Continued -

**((A/N: ((laughs)) what a corny ending!.. I noticed a couple rather confusing things I wrote, so now I'll take time to explain:**

**(1) For those who don't know, 'Neko' means Cat in japanese.. I know I usually don't write japanese words in my stories, but Neko just sounded better in the sentence than cat.**

**(2) For anyone who was wondering, McRaven is my mother's maiden name.. And Kathy is one of my personal Favorite Female Names. (Kathy's daughter, Sarah's name is one of my friend's names)**

**(3) I've noticed that no one shakes hands in _Fruits Basket_. So, I'm betting it's not normal for Japanese folks to shake hands.**

**(4) I'm going to say this now.. I'm a very crappy writer.. I know people can't just magically speak english when they just moved from Tokyo, but this is that I'd probably make it sound like if Haru and Kyo couldn't understand english:**

_**Kathy: By the way, I'm Kathy.**_

_**Haru: What?**_

_**Kathy: I'm Kathy.**_

_**Haru: I'm sorry, but I don't speak English.**_

_**Kathy: Oh, ok.**_

**yeah... Well, Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	3. A Dying Man's Threat

**((A/N: I don't think I'll be able to keep up a steady update on this, so for now here's extra short chapter #3! I'm going to use yet another Evanescence song for this, since it was short enough.**

**I Do Not Own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Goodnight" by _Evanescence_.))**

**Chapter Three**

**((Hatori's POV))**

_Good night, sleep tight, _

_no more tears.._

"No one has seen them since yesterday, sir." Stated a plump servant with fearful eyes. I watched in interest as I continued giving Akito the last of his shots. "No one?" He asked. "Not even Ms.Tohru Honda?" I knew perfectly well who they spoke of.. Haru and Kyo. I also knew perfectly well where they were going. I'd seen them sneaking out last night, and when I asked them where they were going, they told me they were headed for China(1). I wouldn't dare tell Akito though, I'd seen first hand what happened to the cats that ran from their fate in the cage. As loud and annoying as Kyo could be, I couldn't bring myself to push that fate upon him. So I'd lie to Akito, just this once.

_In the morning, I'll be here._

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes._

The servant left and Akito turned to me, a look of great malice staining his features. "It's _very_ interesting, wouldn't you say, Hatori?" He paused for a moment, as if daring me to answer 'no'. "What is, Akito?" I asked, injecting in him, the last of his medication. He smirked and answered, "The ox and that.. _Monster_.. running away together.. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to _help_ that horrible creature." I began packing my medical bag, but he stopped me by placing a pale hand over mine. "I would like it very much if you'd tell Kureno to stay away from my room for the remainder of the night(2)." He stated and moved his hand. "Very well." I muttered and left the room, passing Akito's message to the rooster as I met him in the hallway...

_Because we said goodnight.._

_And not goodbye._

**((Akito's POV))**

The cat thought he could just leave.. After all I had said.. And he had the nerve to bring that mindless ox with him!.. What he didn't know though, was that he would _never_ be safe from my grasp. No matter how far he went, I still had the upper hand. Because he forgot about one very important thing.. I was the god, the leader, the most important.. He was the cat, the monster, the unloved.. And even if Ms.Honda led him to think otherwise.. _She was in my grasp now. And no one would be around to defend her, now that he was gone.._

_We said goodnight, _

_and not goodbye.._

**((A/N: End Of Super Short Chapter #3! The Plot Begins!.. With Akito threatening Tohru.. heh..**

**(1) ((laughs)) Kyo and Haru thought that Hatori'd eventually tell Akito where they went, which he will in later chapters, so they told him the wrong place. **

**(2) For those who don't read the Fruits Basket manga, Kureno is the (ex)Rooster in the zodiac and one of Akito's close _sevants_ of a sort.. **

**Well, Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	4. Transformation

**((A/N: Chapter Four! Yay! I would like to say now that I do not own Fruits Basket nor Do I Own "Naked" by _Avril Lavigne_. I do own Kathy and Sarah though! ((evil laugh)) Even if Sarah hasn't shown up in the story yet.. Also, I'm really sorry for the wait!.. I really am! I'll try my best to update A LOT more this weekend!**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**BakaDen: It is pretty hard to imagine, really. I remember rereading my first chapter for spelling errors, and thinking, _'No one's going to like this..' _((laughs)) I guess everyone thinks little of their own writing, though. A good writer always thinks they can do better. (I'm still pretty bad though) It's only the beginning of most of your stories though! There'll be plenty of time to add more!.. At least your not like me, jumping in and adding fluffiness in the first chapter. ((laughs again)) everyone keeps telling me to stop beating myself up. Am I really that mean to me? **

**MoroTheWolfGod: You've been reading my fruits basket fictions for a long time, and some how, every chapter you still ask for more. so, thank you. **

**Kat R. Fair: ((laughs)) no thanks. the _'silly dance of the happy pervert'_ statement just amused me. You like where it's going? I'm glad. I'm worrying myself to death with the question of whether or not everyone's still enjoying this story. I've never had anyone say that they _hated_ one of my stories, but I've had a couple that totally bombed. ' **

**Kathy: Wow, I never really expected to hear from a reader by the name of one of my characters. (some part deep down inside of me may have been hoping for it though)**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Chapter Four**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_I wake up in the morning, put on_

_my face. The one that's gonna get _

_me through another day._

"Haru!" I called franticly through the small apartment. "Haru!" I called again, worry practically dripping from my rising voice. '_Where is he? Had he left long before I woke up?'_ The questions continued to fly into my already stressed out mind. I remembered falling asleep on the couch, even though Haru said I could use the bed.. I remembered falling into a dreamless sleep.. Then waking up and looking for the ox, only to find that he was gone. I sat down on the couch and covered my face with my hands, as old memories began to play themselves in my mind's eye.. _'With one swift flick of the knife, my shoulder began bleeding nonstop.. Yet, he only continued to stare down at me. No more lust filled those cold black eyes. Only satisfaction and disgust. I would have thought the two emotions impossible to see combined, when looking at any other person, but the man before me did many things no one would expect.. Cold hands shoving my to the floor broke me out of my thoughts. "Get dressed." thin figure above me demanded. "Or stay and rot in here.." And with that, he left._

_Doesn't really matter how I feel inside._

_This life is like a game sometimes. But_

_then you came around me..._

**((Haru's POV))**

I was very lucky that Ms.McRaven(1) had a car.. And that she was willing to drive me around and help me on my quest to find a job. "I'll need to show you where the school is too, right?" She asked. There was a short pause before I answered,"No.." She glanced over to me with a confused expression, then smiled. "You're gonna to have to finish school.. Or you won't survive in a place like this." I was about to respond, but the car came to a sudden stop. "Here it is." She stated, then added,"The school.." I decided there was no point in arguing. I wondered what Kyo would think about attending the new highschool.

_The walls just disappeared. Nothing to_

_surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm_

_unprotected. See how I've opened up, _

_Oh, you've made me trust..._

After failing miserably my attempt to find a job, I decided it was about time to check up on Kyo, so I asked Kathy to drive me back. The drive seemed to take forever and when we finally arrived home, I practically flew up the stairs. I unlocked the old wooden door that led into our apartment and walked in quietly, only to find Kyo right where I left him - on the couch. I knew he'd been up, though, because he was dressed in day clothes instead of the pajamas I'd loaned him. I slipped off my shoes and jacket and tiptoed toward the chair facing Kyo's makeshift bed. He looked so peaceful.. At that moment, I couldn't imagine those gentle features contorted into those of rage as they had been so recently.

_I've never felt like this before. I'm naked_

_around you.. Does it show? You see right _

_through me and I can't hide. _

**((Kyo's POV))**

I knew someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes burning through the darkness that surrounded my sleep filled mind. Their gaze was making me uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to move from my position, or even open my eyes. I'd stayed up all night, tossing and turning over nightmares of Akito. I sighed in annoyance when I realized how pathetic, how weak I was being. It angered me more than anything that someone like Akito, who I swore I would never let hurt me, could get to me like this. I was just proving everything he'd told me that night.. But I wasn't going to let him break me. I was going to be strong. I was going to survive.

_I'm naked around you and it feels so_

_right.. I'm trying to remember why I was_

_afraid to be myself and let the covers fall _

_away. I guess I never had someone like you,_

_to help me, to help me fit in my skin..._

That thought alone was enough to bring me the strength to open my eyes, which seem so heavy. As the world began to come into focus, I noticed the tall figure sitting before me. Jewelry glowing in the sun's light, and hair positioned in a way that stated that he was victim to the citiy's strong winds. "Where were you?" Was the only question my hoarse voice could ask. I watched as the ox's lips grew in a small smile. "Ms.McRaven drove me to a couple of places." He paused. "I was looking for a job.." I began to sit up and my muscles protested very painfully. "She showed me the school we'd be attending." His last word sent shivers down my spine. "School?" I asked in horror.

_I never felt like this before. I'm naked_

_around you. Does it show? You see right _

_through me and I can't hide. I'm naked _

_around you and it feels so right._

**((Haru's POV))**

"I'm going to take a shower.." He muttered and slowly left the room. I could tell he wasn't to fond of the idea, nd needed some time to think. I knew it was cruel of me to force such a subject as school on him during a time like this, but just like Ms.McRaven said, we wouldn't survive without an education.. I heard the shower start up and leaned back in my chair.. We'd ran away from everything that was important to us. Our friends, our family(if you'd even call them that), our homes - everything.. There weren't many happy memories to run away from, but the few we had, I was positive that we'd never forget. I thought for a moment longer, then realized that Kyo didn't bring anyclothes into the bathroom(2). I thought that I'd better get him some, since he wasn't really the type to walk around naked.

_I'm naked. Oh, oh yeah.. Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked. Oh, oh.. Yeah, yeah.._

_I'm so naked around you. And I can't hide._

**((Kyo's POV))**

"Damn bracelet.." I cursed as I attempted, for the tenth time, to seperate the black and white beads and the shower handle it somehow got caught on without accidently slipping the bracelet off of myself **((A/N: sounds confusing, huh?))**. Warm water sprayed down my bare back, tracing the scabs I knew had formed. Somehow, the stupid bracelet'd wrapped around the shower handle as I turned up the warm water. It would have been easy to untangle the two if it weren't for the odd position they were in. It made them impossible to my arm without taking to bracelet off. I other words.. I was scewed.. "Kyo!" I heard Haru's voice call from behind the door. I jumped from surprise and heard a small _'snap'. _"Shit!" I yelled as I watched the beads of my broken bracelet fall from the metal handel. The door opened at my curse and Haru ran into the room. I backed away as pain began to stream down my body, replacing the water of the shower.. _'No!'_ I thought. _'Please no! Not here - Not infront of Haru!..'_

_You're gonna see right through baby.._

**((A/N: My first _real_ cliffie! Yay!**

**(1) Haru's polite, so he calls Kathy 'Ms.McRaven'.**

**(2) The bedroom was in a different direction than the bathroom, so Haru knew that Kyo didn't visit it to pick up his clothes.**

**Well, Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	5. Broken For True Love

**((A/N:** **Chapter Five! I'm sorry for the long wait. As I said in _'Newspaper Clippings' _- I've been experiencing some very bad writer's block lately. heh.. I'd just like to say that I DO NOT Own Fruits Basket, nor Do I Own "You Found Me" by _Kelly Clarkson_. **

**There is also a warning for vague mention of a Lemon in this chapter! (I'm not brave enough to actually _write_ a lemon, so I'll just mention one))**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**KounPanda: Hard on myself? wow.. I never knew I was. ((grins)) **

**Kat R. Fair: ((laughs)) Yeah, they do. **

**flyingdaggers: ((laughs again)) I'm really sorry for the wait! I always hate it when writers wait a long time to update!.. And now I'm doing it.. I guess I really do hate myself.. ((laughs once again)) Well, he jumped out of the shower, so he wasn't really in it. That's all I can say. I never really think of those things when I write. ((grins)) I'm really pathetic like that.**

**meisme: ok. ((smiles))**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: ((laughs)) I think I will kill Akito off in this fiction.. Just like I did in my last. (even if it was more of an indirect death) Well, in the manga, Kyo says that the bracelet was made with the bones of a powerful warrior or somthing like that.. So, I'd have to say.. nope. ((laughs sheepishly)) **

**BakaDen: I'm sorry to upset you. ((frowns)) **

**kudo-chan: ((grins)) I don't think just stating it'll make my mind work.. All my reviewers'll probably have to beat me with a stick in the end so I'll be able towrite the last few chapters.. ((laughs)) I'm sorry, once again, for the long wait.**

**DarkFyrea: You'll see. ((smirks)) I got the first good idea I've had in awhile.**

**Laurena: You know, when I read you're review, for some reason.. Something snapped inside of me and I could write again! ((grins)) THANK YOU! ((cheers))**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Chapter Five:**

**((Kyo's POV))**

_Is this a dream? If it is, please_

_don't wake me from this high. I've_

_become comfortably numb. Until_

_you opened up my eyes.._

He wouldn't back away. He wouldn't look away. He just continued to stare at me as if in a trance. There was no fear, no hate, just.. Love, devotion, everything I'd ever wanted. He took a step forward, and I couldn't bring myself to back away. "I Don't see what they meant.." He spoke and he reached out to me. "When they said you were a monster.." I almost flinched at the word _'monster', _but his hand stroking my disfigured cheek stopped all movement. Everything seemed to freeze around us when he leaned forward. He looked as if he was leaning in for a _kiss_. He was going to _kiss_ me while I was in this horrible form. His lips touched mine and all thought stopped. It was amazing.. Even if I was stuck in my _true_ form.

_To what it's like when everything's_

_right. I can't believe you found me,_

_when no one else was lookin'. How _

_did you know just where I would be?_

**((Haru's POV))**

When Kyo began shrinking back to normal, a heavy weight seemed to be lifted from my soal. It only took me a moment to realize that I couldn't feel the presence of the ox weighing me down anymore. Which meant only only thing.. The curse had been broken. "Kyo!" I yelped in excitement and stared down and the limp form in my arms. He'd fallen asleep. I lifted him into my arms and carried him out of the room. _'What if the curse isn't broken?' _I asked myself. I'd have to make sure.. As if on cue, I heard a knock on the door and Kathy's voice saying something I found unimportant at that moment. I layed Kyo on the couch and rushed to the door, swung it open, and hugged the woman in front of me as quickly as possible. And to my great satisfaction, no transformation took place.

_Yeah, you broke through all of my _

_confusion. The ups and the downs, and_

_you still didn't leave. I guess that you _

_saw what nobody could see.You found me._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I was laying on something soft and warm, and I was completely naked. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to move. I'd been finding it hard to awake completely lately. I heard voices - Haru's and the land lady's.. I couldn't remember her name. I heard the land lady squeak somewhere in front of me. Then, I suddenly felt the warmth of a blanket cover me. She must've seen me. I mentally laughed. "Well, I should probably leave you two _alone_.. Just remember that there are children living under you." The woman's voice joked and they said their goodbyes. The door shut and I heard footsteps comming toward me.

_You found me. So here we are. That's_

_pretty far, when you think of where we've_

_been. No going back, I'm fading out all_

_that has faded me within. You're by my side._

Somehow, I felt different. I felt lighter, purer then before my transformation. I hadn't felt this way when Tohru excepted my true form. This feeling was, somehow, millions of times better. I opened my eyes, only to see that my left wrist was bare. _No bracelet. _I sat up quickly, mind racing with questions. "Carm down, you'll hurt yourself." I heard Haru's voice call. "But my brace -" He cut me off. "You don't need it anymore." He stated. "But -" He cut me off again,"You're not the cat anymore.. The whole time, you were the key to breaking the curse. - One of us just had to _accept_ you." We weren't cursed anymore? How did he know!.. I searched my mind for any trace of the cat, and when I found none, everything went black.

_Now everything's fine. I can't believe_

_you found me, when no one else was _

_lookin'. How did you know just where I _

_would be? Yeah, you broke through_

_all of my confusion._

**((Haru's POV))**

I watched in amusement as the _former _cat fainted. At least he believed me.. I scared Kathy _shitless_ when I hugged her, but it seemed worth it. Then, of course, she _had_ to walk in and see Kyo on the couch, _completely naked. _I laughed at the memory of her priceless expression.. It actually hadn't taken me very long to figure out why the curse was broken. It was pretty obvious. I wondered if the others' curses had been lifted as well. I hoped they had. It would be easier for the family to live with being forced to obey Akito each and every day.

_The ups and the downs, and you still_

_didn't leave. I guess that you saw what_

_nobody could see. You found me, you _

_found me. And I was hiding 'till you came_

_along and showed me where I belong._

**((Kyo's POV))**

I woke for the secomd time, to the smell of burning food. Haru must've been in the kitchen.. "Haru?" I called as I sat up. There was no answer, so I rose from my place on the couch, blanket hanging loosely around my waist,**((A/N:Please give me a moment to wipe up my drool puddle)) **and stepped, slowly toward the kitchen. Once inside, I spotted a very dirty Haru, attempting to _revive_ a very burnt piece of meat. "You should really stay away from the kitchen, Haru." I stated, making the ox spin around. "You might burn the apartment down."

_You found me, you found me when no_

_one else was lookin'. How did you know,_

_how did you know? You found me when_

_no one else was lookin'. How did you know_

_just where I would be?_

**((Haru's POV))**

I tried to keep my thoughts _G rated _while staring at the practically _naked_ Kyo. I knew he'd hate me if he knew the thoughts running through my head. After all the excitemt lately, I'd almost forgotten about everything that happened with Akito. It seemed impossible that the Kyo standing in front of me now, was the same quiet, timid person he was only a while ago. I could see the spark in those beautiful crimson eyes again. It almost seemed as if he'd forgotten everything, but you could still_, just barely,_ see the great deal of pain and misery he couldn't manage to hide.

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. _

_My ups and my downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_You found me when no one else was lookin'._

He stepped forward, and slowly began making his way toward me. My heart began beating faster and faster. I felt my face heat up when he was close enough to touch. "Haru.." He whispered in a soft, calm voice. A voice that didn't suit the _former_ cat at all. "Thank you." Was all he said before our lips met once again, in a gentle kiss. My heart still felt as if the beats were getting faster. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and his found their way around my neck. I felt myself being pushed aginst the wall and wondered vaguely why _I _was the one being controlled. The problem was fixed quickly, as I switched our positions. "Kyo.." I whispered. He stared up at me, lust fogging his eyes. "Are you.. okay with this?" I asked quietly. He answered my question with yet another mind blowing kiss.. And even more mind blowing was the rest of the night.

_You found me. How did you know just_

_where I would be? You broke through all_

_of my confusion. The ups and my downs_

_and you still didn't leave. I guess that you_

_saw what nobody could see..._

I awoke feeling extremely comfortable and _extremely_ pleased. Lying just about an inch away, was Kyo, who was snoring rather loudy in my embrace. I laughed lightly at the odd purring noise he made with each exhale. I guess old habits, like purring, really do die hard. Memories of the night before played in my mind. It'd been all that I'd ever dreamt of. - and I was well aware of how corny that sounded.. As Kyo's eyes began to open, I realised just how truely _beautiful_ he was. Bright orange hair hanging slightly over dark crimson eyes. Tall, thin figure, colored with tanned skin. He was far more then _anyone_ deserved.

_The good and the bad,_

_and the things in between._

_You found me, you found me.._

**((A/N: It was really confusing, right?.. I had a feeling.. ((laughs sheepishly))**

**Well, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


End file.
